Shimai no Keikaku
by terriblyangsty
Summary: Two years after Sakura and Syaoran said goodbye, Syaoran's sisters give him the present of a lifetime--a one-way ticket to Japan. Unfortunately, when he refuses to accept, they decide he's going anyway--although he doesn’t know it. PG-13 for language.
1. An Evil Plot Unfolds

**Shimai no Keikaku ** Chapter One: An Evil Plot Unfolds… 

AN: Well. Lookie here. Poe has actually gotten off her lazy, procrastinating ass and posted her story! Yay. It first started out as a Sakura perspective on rain (which I wrote while I was depressed and had PMS, which is why its so gloomy compared to the rest of it.) and then quickly mutated into this monstrosity of a story. It's your standard 'Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong but there's no Sealed Card fic', and in this one it's been two years since he left Japan. But, due to my rather twisted sense of humor, it has a rather _unique _way of getting our little wolf to Tomoeda. I hope, at the very least, it'll make you chuckle.

Dedication: Brooke and Steph. This thing would have _never_ ended up like this if you two didn't fight all the damn time. But I still love you, garshdangit. Thanks. 

Disclaimer: Me no own CardCaptor Sakura.  

***

I woke up to the sound of rain falling softly on the roof, drizzling outside my window. My room was tinted a gray-blue, the vivid pinks and yellows pale in the soft light of the hazy morning; the world seemed dim, washed and faded like a pair of jeans worn to often, washed too much.  Down the hall I could hear Touya shifting restlessly, tossing and turning in his sleep as dreams haunted his thoughts.  

Blankly, I stared up at the ceiling willing my body to relax, my mind to drift away into the folds of sleep. After what seemed like an eternity I glanced over at the clock, its bright green numbers proudly displaying the time: 5:04. No way I was going back to sleep now; no, I was far to awake, staring restlessly at me window, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain. 

_I have to get up now…_I thought. _I have to get up, start my day…_ I tried to convince my body to move, tried to get my limp legs to roll out of bed; finally my body responded and I pushed the covers away soundlessly, sitting up on the edge of my bed and stuffing my feet into my slippers. I stole out of my room quietly, feet padding softly against the wooden floor, trying not to wake anyone as I walked down into the kitchen.  I stumbled around blearily dumping some coffee into the grinder, filling the pot up with water as I watched the rain drip steadily down, casting a gray fog of the world.

The machine shut off and I poured myself a cup, adding milk and a spoonful of sugar or two. I stirred my coffee, watching as the dark mahogany color slowly faded into creamy brown, the liquid spinning in my cup.  

After a few more refills, I was feeling slightly more human and was more or less awake; the rain had slacked off some as well, but the heavy clouds stayed put, content to shadow over Tomoeda. Upstairs I could hear my father slowly waking up and I willed him not to. The cold morning seemed like mine somehow, like a dream that I didn't want to wake up from. The silence of my house comforted me, wrapped me up in thick folds like a warm blanket over my shoulders. I didn't want my day to start; I didn't want to go to school. 

"Sakura?"

I turned, facing my dad as he stood uncertainly on the stairs, giving me a worried look. "Morning, dad." I gave him a lopsided grin. "Didn't expect to see me up, huh?" 

"No, I certainly didn't! You're never up this early, Sakura. Are you sick?" he gave me another concerned look, and I sighed inwardly.

"No, I'm fine dad. I just couldn't sleep, that's all." I replied, shifting in my seat so I was looking out the window again. "The rain woke me up."

"Oh." Silence filled the kitchen as I watched the rain outside and my dad moved around, filling himself a cup of coffee and popping a piece of toast into the toaster. I made idle chitchat with him, not really paying attention to our conversation. Touya came clomping the stairs at around six; when he saw me at the table he tripped over the last step and fell face first into the kitchen floor.  When he finally peeled himself off of the floorboards, he began to stare at me suspiciously, backing slowly up against the wall.

"Cripes, Touya, I'm not diseased!" I snapped in irritation. "Is it that hard to believe I woke up early for once?"

"Yes." He stated flatly, staring at me from across the room. "Dad, are you sure this is Sakura?"

"Stop teasing you sister Touya," dad said wearily. "And while you're up, why don't you get the milk out of the refrigerator?"

Breakfast proceeded as usual at my house; Touya kept on teasing me ruthlessly until I kicked him in the shin and told him to stop. The rain continued to drizzle outside and I could faintly hear the sound of thunder in the distance. I sighed, hoping it wouldn't storm until I was back form school; I didn't relish the prospect of walking home in a rainy mess.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you listening to me?"

I jolted out of my thoughts as my brain registered the fact that my dad was talking to me.

"I'm sorry dad. I just wandered off for a minute." I flashed an apologetic smile at him, felling slightly sheepish. "What were you saying?"

"I just wanted to remind you that I have a meeting after work, so I won't be back until around eleven. Touya has to work till seven-thirty, so you'll be alone till then.  You know all the emergency numbers," he gave me a pointed look, "so you'll be okay. If something happens, don't hesitate to call Touya or me."

"Watch out for the psycho-killers, squirt." Touya grinned at me, leaning in and whispering a confidential way, "There's been a rumor about one runnin' around Tomoeda …"

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the arm. "Yeah, right. If you really think so, Touya." 

"Beeeeeeeeeewaaaaaaaaareeeeeeee Saaakuuraaaaaaaa…." He whispered in a creepy voice. "Beeeeeewaaaaaaareeeee of the psychooooooooo-kiiiiiiiiiilleeeeeers…" 

"Touya," my dad said, giving him a Look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he sighed, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "You ruin all my fun." 

My dad shook his head, turning in his seat so he was looking at me. "Now, Sakura-"

"I know dad. You're working till eleven, Touya till seven-thirty and to call either of you if there's a problem." I had memorized the instructions a long time ago; this wasn't the first time both Touya and dad had left me alone. Besides, I was planning on going over to Tomoyo's house anyway. 

I sighed as my dad tried to make sure I would be okay, and I cut him off in mid-sentence. "Dad, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." I shrugged, giving him a reassuring smile. "This isn't the first time you've done this, you know."

"I know, I know…"

We changed the topic, talking about the fair that was coming up and Touya's new job. The early morning slipped quietly by, and I looked at the clock and realized that it was seven forty-five and I was going to be late.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

***

I rushed up the stairs, tripped over the last one and skidded around the corner. Running down the hallway, I panted for breath as my feet drummed against the floor. 

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" I chanted under my breath, glancing at my watch. There were only three more minutes before class started, and I had already been late twice this week.

The door of my classroom appeared at the end of the hallway and I put on an extra burst of speed, screeching to a halt outside the entryway. Hurriedly, I rushed into the classroom and slid into my seat, waving a hasty good morning to Chiharu and Naoko. 

"Good morning, Sakura!" chirruped Tomoyo, smiling as I dropped my backpack onto the floor next to my feet and let my head drop onto my desk with a loud thump.

"Good morning, Tomoyo." I mumbled against the top of the desk, trying to lift my head back up and failing. I decided I would just stay like this the rest of the day.

"Sleep late again, did you?" she asked raising an eyebrow in question. 

"Nuh, muhhuhuh. Noh muh muh meh nin muh muhuhnuh mah mohuh no bah no meeh." Much to my irritation, I discovered that I couldn't stay with my face pressed up against the table since I couldn't talk to anyone and make sense. This, I decided, could be a problem.   

"What?" Tomoyo asked, looking confused. 

"No, actually. Woke up at five in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep." I responded, lifting my head up only to let it flop back on my neck, giving me a lovely upside down view of Syaoran's empty desk. 

Tomoyo blinked in surprise and leaned over, pressing her hand against my forehead. I scowled. "Cripes, Tomoyo. I'm perfectly _fine._" I said, feeling a tad bit irritated. 

"Sorry I worried." She replied, sounding miffed, and probably would have chewed me out a bit more, but the bell rang that that precise moment, drowning out any other attempts at conversation. Mr. Terada stepped into the room, looking far too cheerful for the unholy hour of the morning. 

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Terada greeted us with a smile. 

"Good morning." We chorused dully back, not everyone entirely awake yet.  And so began another day at Tomoeda middle school.

About halfway through math class I faded out, my brain too frazzled to keep up anymore. I could vaguely hear Mr. Terada talking about equations or whatnot, and the sound of the rain gently falling in the background. After a while of trying to pay attention and failed, I gave up and happily turned my mind to other, more pleasant, thoughts. 

Like Syaoran.   [AN: Sap warning. Right here. Run screaming whilst you can.]

God, I missed him.  It had been two years, two whole years since I had seen him, but it had seemed like a thousand had passed. I was saving up money to fly to Hong Kong so I could tell him how I felt in person, but it was taking much longer then I had expected. I suppose I could have written a letter or phoned him, but somehow, they seemed so impersonal. Besides, I didn't know his phone number of address so it didn't matter much, really. 

I wonder if he even loves me anymore… 

The thought flitted through my mind, and I scowled. I had thought about that a lot, and I had to admit that two years was a long time to wait for someone. It was completely possible that he had found someone else, or even that he had forgotten about me. But I owed it to him to tell him in person. I set my jaw determinedly. 

_Just wait for me, Syaoran… I'm coming. _

***

"XIAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" Four voices rang out happily in unison, causing most glass in the house to shatter and birds to vacant a three-mile radius around the building. 

These voices, unfortunately, also belonged to my sisters. It was like taking Nakuru, multiplying her by four, and then giving the copies large amounts of sugar; a dangerous combination.

And they _lived _with me.

"XIAO LAAAAAANG, WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUU?" sang Fei Mei. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM YOUR SISTERS FOREVER!"

_Just watch me try. _I thought grimly. My sisters were unusually happy, and were also hunting me down. Sisters = happy = hunting me down = pain and torture for me. Never good, under any circumstances.  

Ducking down a hallway, I carefully made my way to the only place of true safety in the whole house: my room. Rounding the corner, and mentally congratulating myself on a smooth getaway, I never even saw her coming.

"_There_ you are!" Belatedly, I realized that Fan Ren was standing right smack-dab in the middle of the hallway. So I did the only intelligent thing to do. 

I ran.  

Unfortunately, Fuu Tie had snuck up behind me, and she and Fan Ren both launched a sister attack plan number fifty-three: A flying tackle. 

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Thump._

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump._

"Get off me!"

_Smack._

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Toughen up, Xiao. I barely even touched you."

"Shuttup." I growled into the floorboards, my head stinging from where Fan Ren had smacked me for trying to bite her. She was sitting on my back, pinning my arms and legs down while Fuu Tie stood the side ready to tackle me again if I tried to escape.   

"You should be nicer to us, Xiao." Lectured Fan Ren, releasing her grip on my limbs ever so slightly. "We got a present just for you!"

Present? Hoo boy. If it was anything like their last present (A ten hour shopping spree, in which they bough exactly one hundred and forty-two pairs of pink underwear for me) then I wanted none of it. 

Fortunately, the slack that Fan Ren had given me was all the opportunity I needed. In a flash I had dumped her on the floor and was standing up, ready to hightail it outta there. And I probably would have gotten away too, except that I had forgotten about Fuu Tie. 

"HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I found myself eating dirt again, Fuu Tie cheerfully smashing my face into the floor. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Xiao Lang!" singsonged Fan Ren, waggling her finger at me. "You can't leave until we give you your present!"

"And I suppose you're not going to tell me what this present is, exactly."

"Nope!" Fuu Tie chirruped happily from her position on my back. "Not until _all_ of your sisters are here!"

"Great." I muttered, letting my head plop onto the floor, "Just great."

"Don't be such a poop head. I can see Fei Mei and She Fa at the end of the hall." Retorted Fan Ren. I muttered something extremely uncomplimentary under my breath about my sisters. 

"Oh, lookie! They caught him!" squealed Fei Mei, like I was some kind of animal. I could hear her footsteps coming closer, and growled when she leaned down and patted me on the head. Fan Ren smacked me again, and told me to be nice. I resisted the urge to set fire to something. 

"Let him up, Fuu Tie." Ordered She Fa. "And don't even think about leaving," she added, giving me a Look.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I retorted, pushing myself up into a sitting position while my sisters formed a circle around me. Two sisters? Maybe. Four sisters? No way in hell I was getting out of there. My siblings obviously began to make the process as long as possible. 

"You're going to love this, Xiao!"

"It's the best present _ever_!"

"You'd better be grateful. After all the trouble we had to go through."

"You have the best sisters in the world!"

"Will you shut up and give me the present already?" I responded irritably. 

"You ruin _all_ our fun."

"Be niiiiiiice, Xiao!"

"After all we've done for you…"

"Really now." 

I started to twitch repeatedly, and managed to spit out the words: "Tell. Me. Now." There was a collective sigh of disappointment, and I found four sets of reproachful glares facing my direction.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine."

"Be mean."

"See if we care."

"Its not like we kidnapped you are anything." 

"GOD DAMMIT, JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" I roared, finally snapping. Naturally, this had no effect on my sisters whatsoever. 

Fuu Tie smacked me on the arm. "Don't swear, dammit!" I crossed my arms sulkily and glared at the floor in response. Sisters.   

"Okay…" Fei Mei sucked in a lungful of air and bounced on the balls of her feet. "We'll tell you now!"

_Finally._ I thought.

"We…" Fan Ren looked at the other three, who nodded at her encouragingly. "Bought you…" she paused dramatically. My sister's eyes glittered strangely, and they looked extremely pleased with themselves.

_Oh no…_ I thought numbly, dreading the answer. _Not more pink underwear…_

But actually, it was much, much worse then that.  

"A ONE WAY TICKET TO JAPAN!" The all blurted out, clasping their hands together and squealing in delight. 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!"

***

A few colorful curses, four glomps, sixty-six death threats, ten fire spells and two hours later found the four sisters sitting dejectedly in the kitchen, nursing their wounds. 

Fei Mei glared at her spoon reproachfully. "Xiao is such a jerk."

"I know!"

"After what we did for him!"

"You'd think he'd maybe be just a little grateful, but nooooooo…" All four girls sighed dramatically, sinking down into their seats dejectedly.

"He's been so depressed ever since he came back from Japan."

"It's all because of Sakura."

"You'd think he'd be happy to go back, wouldn't you?"

"And now we've blown five hundred bucks worth of clothes for _nothing_." [AN: I actually did research for this! Ha, now I feel cool. And a trip from Hong Kong to Tokyo for a youth _is_ about five hundred dollars.]

The sisters grew quiet, each envisioning the heaps of dresses, shirts and pants they would never own before angrily digging their spoons into the mountain of ice cream that sat on the counter.

Fan Ren huffed all off a sudden, crossing her arms across her chest. "He's such a buttmonkey! I wish we could make him go… I know he would feel better."

She Fa grinned suddenly, a grin that if Syaoran had seen would have made him run fleeing in terror. "Why don't we?" she asked. Fan Ren blinked in befuddlement. [AN: Befuddlement is a cool word.] 

"Do what?" 

She Fa's grin grew wider. "Send him to Japan!"

Silence.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" chorused the other three girls. 

"We can't!"

"He said no."

"We can't force him to…"

"Why not?" demanded She Fa. "Once he got there and found Sakura and they confessed their undying love for each other," here She Fa's voice took on a dreamy quality, "I'm _sure_ he would thank us for it!"

"Yeah, but how are we going to get him on the plane?"

"He's a better sorcerer then us, She Fa."

"We'd have to kill him to make him go!"

She Fa winked. "Exactly!" she replied.

Blinkblink.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!"

"Are you suggesting we kill our _brother_?!"

"What kind of sick person are you?!"

She Fa opened her mouth to explain herself, but couldn't get anything out before she was bombarded with protests.

"Xiao's to cute to kill!"

"Who would we torture if Xiao is not around?"

"You know, I'm not really sure if Sakura would appreciate it if we delivered her a dead Xiao…"

"Hey!" She Fa interjected, "That's not what—"

"We'd have to sneak into his room while he was sleeping…"

"Or poison him."

"Personally, I've always preferred large pointy objects."

A large sweatdrop attached itself to the side of She Fa's head and slowly began to roll its way down to the floor.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaah! How can we even _think_ about stuff like this?"

"Great, now She Fa has turned us into psycho killers."

"And we're plotting to kill our brother, no less…"

This barrage of protests, death plans, and mortified statements continued to fly across the table for twenty minutes before She Fa could get a word in edgewise.

"Calm down!" she said in a placating way, "I don't want to kill Xiao!"

"Yeah, sure."

"We believe you."

"Really."

"Raaaaaaaaagh…" She Fa growled, and carefully explained her idea. 

If someone had passed by the kitchen at that moment, they would have heard a round of evil cackling coming from within. If they had an IQ higher then that of a banana, they would have fled for their lives, screaming in terror. 

And, unfortunately for him, Xiao Lang was completely clueless to his fate. Perhaps if he had known, the whole incident might have been avoided. 

Then again, maybe not.  

***

I stormed into my room, slammed the door shut, and flopped face-first down on my bed. _What are they on!? _I thought irritably. _Why on earth would I want to go back to Japan? It's not like there's anything there for me anyway…_

_Yeah, right. Who am I kidding? _I turned over and stared at the ceiling. _Sakura is in Japan. Duh. My sisters aren't _that _dumb. _

So if the girl I love is in Japan, and I'm here, why don't I want to go? 

_…_

_Because I don't know if she loves me back. _

Or, to translate for those out there who don't understand, I was scared out of my wits to go back to Japan. What if Sakura didn't remember me? What if she looked at me and just started laughing? What if, what if…. I had been what if-ing for the past two years. 

_You know, I actually thought things would get _easier _after I told Sakura._ I thought absentmindedly. I had managed to push all my confusion and fear into the dusty nooks of my mind ever since I had come home, and when my sisters had jumped their brilliant idea on me all those feelings had come rushing back.

It was embarrassing, really. Me, Xiao Lang, future clan leader of the Li household, scared of a fourteen year-old girl. [AN: Gah. Am I remembering that correctly? Sakura was twelve when Syaoran left, right? And that sentence is probably not grammatically correct either…] If the clan leaders—or my sisters—ever found out I would be mud. The clan leaders would give me a lecture on how incredibly perfect I was supposed to be, and my sisters…

Well, I think you know what my sisters would do. 

I sighed, turning back onto my stomach. _So what are you going to do? _I asked myself silently. _Hole up here forever, and never find out how Sakura _really _feels?_

_No._

_But I'm not ready to leave tomorrow for Japan. _I realized suddenly. _I need some time to…adjust, or get ready or whatever. _A small niggling little voice in the back of my mind informed me snidely if two years wasn't enough preparation, then it was going to be a long, long time until I saw Sakura again. _Well, fine. _I told it. _I'll go soon. Really soon. I'll go to Japan over summer vacation. _

Suddenly, I felt a lot lighter. More at peace, I guess. I mean, my problems weren't solved, but it always makes me feel better to have a plan then to go rushing blindly in. 

_ Just wait for me, Sakura… I'm coming. _

***

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" the four sisters shrieked happily, grating the ears of a young girl sitting on a stone bench in the endless gardens of the Li house. The girl put down the book she had been trying to read and massaged her temple gently. 

"Shit." She muttered, glancing up at the sky. "Here they come." The girl set her book down carefully under the bench and prepared herself for the inevitable.

Four brightly colored blobs rounded the corner squealing like mad and launched themselves at the girl, who had a look of long-suffering patience on her face. 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" chorused the blobs. "We found you!"

"Yes, that's wonderful." Agreed the girl. "But you're crushing my ribs and it's making it kinda hard to breathe. So, could you, perchance…GET THE HELL OFF ME?!?!"

"Sorry Mei Ling." They responded, not really sounding sorry at all. Mei Ling stood up and carefully began to brush herself off, all the while shooting glares at the fours sisters.

"So." She finally said after a minute or two. "What do you want?" The four girls traded shifty glances, and then began to babble loudly at the top of their lungs.

"…And we need your help." They finished, waiting expectantly for her answer. 

"Well," Mei Ling stated, "I would love to help you. Unfortunately, I couldn't understand a damn thing you said. How 'bout doing it again, except slower this time?"

"Can't do that."

Mei Ling huffed in irritation. "Why not?"

"Well…um, 'cuz. We can't. Not here."

"Why not?" snapped Mei Ling. 

"They might be listening!"

"Who might be listening?" the raven-haired girl asked, looking around.

"Y'know, _them_." 

"Them." Mei Ling stated dryly, looking exasperated.

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then. So why don't we just go somewhere else?" she asked, in the manner of one stating something very obvious. 

Xiao's sisters brightened considerably. "Ooooh! That's a good idea!" Grabbing Mei Ling, they zoomed off into the house, Mei Ling yelling the whole way. 

"HEY! PUT ME DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!" 

***

Having abducted Mei Ling, the four girls had made themselves comfortable in their room, explaining their 'plan'. 

"See, we were going to send Xiao to Japan with this ticket we bought him."

"But then when we told him he said he wasn't going to go."

"So we decided to send him anyway, but we realized that he probably wouldn't even come within a mile of us for the next few days."

Mei Ling raised an eyebrow, trying desperately to think of a way to escape. "Uh-huh."

She responded, trying to figure out how to escape from the room without seriously harming her cousins. _Okay, if I throw the lamp into the window and break it…_

"Then we were all depressed 'cuz we figured that we would have to kill Xiao to make him go."

"And then, it was like, yeah! Why don't we?"

Mei Ling looked at them in horror, standing up quickly. "Ooooooooh no. I'm _not_ helping you kill Xiao." She stated flatly, backing away from them. _I'm trapped in a room full of psycho killers! _

"No, no! Not that kind of kill!"

"Oh, so you meant the other kind of murder. Well, that's okay then." Mei Ling said sarcastically, relaxing slightly. _Stupid psycho killers, but psycho killers nonetheless. _She thought wryly.

"What we want to do is drug him up and then send him to Japan."

 "Great. That's so much better."Mei Ling threw up her hands, and sat back down on Fuu Tie's bed._ What am I thinking? This room is on the fourth floor. Um…maybe if I throw one of _them_ out the window and then use the distraction to escape… _ 

"He'll be alive, won't he?"

"And I'm _not _helping drug him up either! Besides, I don't think you can go down to the nearest Wal-Mart and pick up some marijuana!" She responded fiercely, all the while trying to figure out how she ended up being related to a bunch of psycho killer druggies. 

"Well, actually, it was less along the lines of drugging and more along the lines of a sleeping potion." 

"This just gets better and better." Mei Ling sighed, dropping her face into her hands. "C'mon, do you really think airport security people are gonna let us send a unconscious fourteen year old off on his own?" 

"That's why we need your help." 

"And what am I gonna do? Dress a drag and do the hula so you guys can sneak him in?" Mei Ling retorted. __

"Well, actually, what we were thinking was that we would give you his ticket…"

"And when you got on the plane we would teleport him into that overhead space thingy."

"Yeah, and what happens when we get to Tomoeda and I have to Xiao out? I don't think the airport security would be to terribly happy to find a unconscious person stuffed up there." Despite herself, she actually caught herself thinking about helping her cousins. _Ai. I could never resist a challenge…_

 "That's why he'll be invisible."

"Remind me how I'm gonna get him out of there again?" Mei Ling asked. "'Cuz I'm sure it's not going to look suspicious at all when I open up the compartment and take nothing out. Not to mention that Xiao Lang is not, by any means, what I would call 'light'." __

"We figured we could set up a spell for you. It'll work so when you get into the terminal you'll just say a few words and Xiao will transported to where you are."

"And it'll also make him un-invisible."

"You'll have to do it where people can't see you though. That's the really tricky part."

"Let me get this straight." Mei Ling said, looking the four girls incredulously. "You want me to help you knock my cousin out, make him invisible and ship him off to Japan in an overhead compartment of a plane." 

The sisters grinned. "That's the general plan, yeah."

Mei Ling stared at them in disbelief. "You don't feel any kind of shame about this at _all_?"

The four girls shook their heads.

"And you know what you want to do is immoral, disturbing, and probably highly illegal." 

The sisters nodded vigorously, grinning like maniacs.

"Dear god…" Mei Ling dropped her head in defeat. "I can't believe I'm going to help you with this…"

Fei Mei, She Fa, Fuu Tie and Fan Ren squealed identical high-pitched shrieks of joy and glomped Mei Ling happily. 

"HAPPYXIAOLANGLOVESSAKURATOMOYOFILMSLOTSOFCOPIESLOVESOKAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAIII!" they babbled in delight.

Mei Ling discreetly began to panic. 

***

So. There it is. I hope you could understand it, because as everyone knows I rarely make any sense. Reviews are good. Flames are not, but I'll take 'em anyway. 

You know, ever since I started reading Inuyasha, I keep on getting Naraku and Nakuru confused. (Spelling wise.) I mean, I'll be sitting there, typing along innocently, and then something like: 'Naraku threw herself at Touya, shrieking loudly. "TOOOUUUYAAAAAAAA! I LOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOUUUUU!' she yelled, crushing his windpipe' appears onscreen.  Does anyone else have this problem, or am I just being weird again?  I'm seriously starting to scare myself. (Naraku = glomping = running away screaming.) 


	2. Of Libraries and Potions

**Shimai no Keikaku ** Chapter Two: Of Libraries and Potions 

AN: Just a brief note on Syaoran's sisters here: In this story, the order from oldest to youngest is as follows: She Fa, Fah Ren, Fuu Tie and Fei Mei. 

Also, many, many hugs and muffins go to Miss Qui Chen for giving me the kick in the pants I needed to get this chapter done; your review made me want to start writing this story again. This girl kicks some major author ass, and her stories (Especially 'And There Was More Then One Happily Ever After—it sent me into hysterical giggles more then once, and I promise I'll review it soon! Really.) are just FAB. Go! Read! Now! 

Dedication: To Sunny.. I'll miss you, my dogawog.  

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me. End of story. 

***

The private library of Yelan Li was world-renowned for it's extensive collection of books; there was a wide selection on a variation of magical subjects, and many sorcerers and sorceresses would have gladly give an arm for just an hour in the room. Unfortunately, the library was accessible only to those chosen by Yelan, and winning her favor was not an easy thing to do by any means; and trying to get in without her permission was dangerous, if not suicidal. The magical protections alone were immensely difficult to get through, and if you managed that there was always the numerous martial art trained members of the Li clan protecting the doors into the library. Needless to say, one had to be extremely reckless, insane and cunning to get into the room without Yelan's consent. 

"You do realize that Mumma is going to kill us when she finds out that we're sneaking around in her library, right?" 

"No she won't, because Mumma isn't going to find out." 

"If we get caught, I'm going to kill you all. If this wasn't for Xiao-"

"You wouldn't be caught dead in here. We know, dearie. You've only be saying that every five minutes or so." 

The four girls had snuck into their Mother's private library, for they had discovered that morning when one wants to brew a potion to knock out one's little brother out one must have a set of instructions for the making of the potion, unless one wants to accidentally blow aforementioned brother to bits. Since that would defeat the entire purpose of their entire plan, Xiao's sisters had decided perhaps it would be best to find a book to help them out; the only problem was that the kind of potion they wanted to make was not in any of the books accessible to them in the normal, guard and magical protection free library, and there was no way their Mother would give them permission to go into her private library, considering their rather…infamous reputation for book abuse. So, after a minimal amount of planning they had broken into the room through one of the less protected entrances and were now wandering around it randomly trying to find what they were looking for.  

"I think this is it! It looks exactly like the book old Zhi used for my potions lessons."

"You sure?" 

"Being a Book for the Use of the Making of Concoctions and Other Things of That Nature." 

"Well, it _sounds_ like a potions book…" 

"Yeah, that's it. I don't think I could ever forget that title." 

Gathering around the bookshelf in a way that would seem as inconspicuous as possible and utterly failing, the siblings stared at the violently orange book in mild fascination.

A minute passed.

So did another.

"Sooooooo…are we actually gonna _do_ anything with this book? Like, pick it up or something?"

"You pick it up!"

"I don't wanna…who knows what kind of protection spell Mumma put on it?" 

"Well, if we don't pick it up we're never gonna get anything done."

More staring proceeded to commence, shortly followed by shifty looks in each other's directions.

"All right. We need to do something."

"But-"

"Grow a spine. Somebody just pick the thing up already."

"Yeah." 

Suddenly, four separate hands shot out and closed around the spine of the book tightly; the sisters glanced at one another and giggled nervously. After several minutes of glancing and giggling no one appeared to have any intention of letting go, so the girls traded one last sideways look and pulled the tome out of the shelf it had been residing on. 

When nothing proceeded to blow up, burst into flames, or turn into a giant bowl of pasta, they relaxed somewhat and returned to staring at the book once again.  

"So. Um… what do we do now?"

"We need to look in the index and find the instructions for the potion."

"Give it to me; I'm the oldest, and therefore the smartest. I should be able to find it faster then the rest of you."

"Shut up."

Sulkily, the three youngest handed it to She Fa, who took it with a rather smug air hovering around her, much to her sibling's annoyance. Making a flourish with her hand as she laid it on top of the cover, she opened it up to the index.  

The book began to sing. Loudly. 

"Wheeen yoouu wish upoooooon a staaaaAAAAR-" the book warbled deafeningly, making She Fa drop it in surprise. "Maakes noo diffeeence whooo you AAAAAAREEEEEEEEE-" 

"What the hell?" She Fa said. Then: "Ooooooooooooh crap." For one of the many guards of the library had just rounded the corner looking not in the least bit happy. Suddenly realizing they were in Deep Shit, the four sisters blinked at him stupidly and the abruptly began to panic. 

***

Li Sheng had been having an exceptionally boring day.

Not that this was a bad thing; when one guarded a library full of books which contained information that could, if put in the right hands, destroy the entire world boring was usually considered a blessing. It was much more preferable to, say, giant rampaging trolls or a dozen sorcerers trying to sneak their way in through the air ducts. (Luckily, Sheng had not been on watch when the latter had happened, although he did feel rather sorry for An and Lieng who _had_ been on duty and were now recuperating in the Li medical wing.)

However, Sheng reflected, life in the Li household was rarely boring at all; even though he was only related to Yelan Li by the merest of ties—he was the third cousin of a fifth cousin twice removed—he still was part of the family, and therefore expected to contribute to the family as well…meaning he was usually involved in most of the rather…_interesting_ activities of the Li clan. 

Such as patrolling a library that had no less then twenty-two hundred thousand books, fourteen thousand chairs and a Chimera residing in the girl's bathroom. Yelan had assured him that the Chimera (who she referred to as Dewei) was perfectly harmless and remarkably intelligent and that he wouldn't have to worry about getting eaten or some such nonsense thereof; but Sheng was still slightly wary of the beast and still preferred to avoid the area around the girl's bathroom all together, if possible. Fortunately, on this particular day, Lok had been willing to switch patrols with Sheng so he would be walking around in the opposite half of the library then the girl's bathroom. 

This is why he found the four eldest children of Yelan wandering around in the Black Magic section. 

Needless to say, Sheng was considerably surprised. In all the years he had worked at the Li estate he had never heard of anyone successfully making it through the numerous traps into the library itself; and from what he could tell, it looked like the girls didn't have a scratch on them. This was simply unacceptable. He would not allow these four impudent _teenagers_ to get away with such a thing, even if they were the daughters of Yelan Li. No one was allowed in the library without permission.

No one. 

Unfortunately, before he could get within forty feet of the girls, they noticed him. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" they yelled simultaneously, causing several windows and various glass objects to break and Sheng to develop a headache. 

"Hold it right there!" He yelled angrily. Now those children were really going to get it…

***

She Fa managed to form the cohesive thought of that they were utterly dead before beginning to shriek loudly in alarm, which her sisters cheerfully contributed to by screaming as loud as they possibly could at the exact same time. Everyone who was employed at the Li estate knew the four eldest offspring of Yelan, whether it was simply because they saw them regularly or because they had been warned to never, ever, let them anywhere near where they were working; and everyone also knew that unless they were given direct orders from the girl's mother, they were not, under _any _circumstances allowed into any of her private rooms.    

"Hold it right there!" The guard commanded. Naturally, the quartet had no intentions of doing anything of the sort and immediately made this clear by running in the opposite direction, with the book in hand. Coming to the end of the aisle, they turned the corner and began to weave in and out of the passages as they frantically tried to find their way to the exit while the guard ran along behind them, looking forbidding. 

"COME BACK HERE!" He roared; She Fa belatedly recognized him…Feng? Sheng? "ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT! YOU FOUR HAVE BROKEN INTO THE PRIVATE LIBRARY OF YELAN LI!" Sheng it was, then. He had always been a bit of a pompous idiot…

"Well, no shit, Sherlock!" Fah Ren called back over her shoulder. Sheng responded nicely by beginning to throw fire spells at the escaping four. 

"Blaaaaaaaaah blah blahedly BLAH blahblahblahblaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The book commented helpfully.   

"Will you knock it off?" Fuu Tie yelled. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?" The book's only response was to cheerfully increase its volume, causing its carrier to trip over her high heels. The remaining three stopped instantly, rushing back to help their sister as Sheng smirked in victory, preparing another fire spell in his hands.

"火烧…" He began only to be cut off abruptly by Fuu Tie's right shoe connecting solidly with the middle of his face, shortly followed by her left landing firmly in his forehead. [AN: Poe is special because she uses Chinese symbols! Well…no. She isn't. But that's not the point.]

"Come on! Let's go! That's not gonna keep him down for long…" They set off again, this time with a shoeless Fuu Tie running along behind. Ducking down an aisle, the siblings tried to get as far away from their pursuer as possible. 

"You people owe me a new pair of shoes." Fuu Tie muttered, clutching the book, which still felt the need to make as much noise as possible.

"I'MMMMMMMMMMM A CUCUMBER, I'MMMMMMMMMMM A CUCUMBER. I'MMMMMMMMMMMM A CUCUMBER, SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE PIIIIIICKLE FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRMMMMM!!" It observed. 

"That's IT!" She Fa snarled, grabbing the book from her sister and flipping pages as she ran. Finding what she was looking for, she ripped out the page, causing the book to shriek loudly in indignation and then start swearing colorfully at her in various languages. Ignoring it stoically, She Fa turned down an aisle on her left and stopped, pressing herself up against the shelf as her sisters hid behind a rather large statue of a cat in the middle of the hallway. 

"What are you _doing_?" Fah Ren demanded, earning a shushing noise from her sibling. The book continued to grumble loudly about how the youth of today had no respect for good pieces of literature, and _really_ now, was it truly necessary to destroy valuable information like that so carelessly? It quieted suddenly seeing as She Fa had started to perform a spell on it, but quickly began to protest against this new development because, as it so helpfully pointed out, it was _already_ a magical object and therefore did not need any more supernatural enhancement. 

Fei Mei giggled at the naughty innuendo, which only caused the book to become more offended and begin to chastise her about the joke in an affronted tone. When she did not appear to be listening, it began to yell at her about the corrupted state of her mind and how it hoped a dragon would come and eat her. 

Fortunately, she was spared any more lectures for Sheng rounded had the corner and She Fa had thrown the book at his head, stalling any attempts the book would have made and also having the side effect of knocking the poor guard out cold.

"Cool!" Fah Ren exclaimed. "What did you do to—"

"I made it heavier." She Fa informed her hurriedly. "Now come on, let's go! I don't want another guard to find us."

"You have the instructions, right?" Fei Mei asked, poking at Sheng experimentally. 

"Right here! Now let's go, okay?" She snapped, jerking her away from the unconscious guard and in the direction of the nearest exit. "When we get outta here, Fuu Tie, I want you to go find Mei Ling, alright? Tell her we need her help."

"Okay!" Fuu Tie agreed cheerfully as she joined her siblings in walking out of the library, feeling chipper now that the danger of being of caught had passed. In fact, all of the girls were so relieved about their narrow escape that they forgot about everything else besides getting out unnoticed. 

And thus, the sisters of Syaoran Li made the biggest mistake of their lives, although they didn't realize how much trouble that one oversight would cause; regrettably, they would also fail to realize it for several days, and by that time it was really too late to do anything about it. 

***

"Now, if you take the square root of it and-"

"Mr. Terada?" Tomoyo's voice rang out suddenly in the quiet of the classroom, jerking me rudely from a rather nice daydream I had been having about Syaoran. Blinking in surprise, I swiveled around in my seat to look at her; Tomoyo never interrupted the teacher when he was speaking.

"Yes, Miss Daidouji?" Mr. Terada asked hand paused in midair in front of the chalkboard.  

"May I be excused? I don't feel very well."  Well. That certainly made me gawp; I had never in the whole time I had been friends with Tomoyo Daidouji heard her ask to be excused from class because she had to pee, much less because she didn't feel well. _I _was the one who was always fainting in class and getting ill in the middle of the day; I don't think Tomoyo had ever been sick a day in her life. 

"Ah...yes. Of course." Mr. Terada looked slightly surprised too, but he didn't comment and Tomoyo stood up and pushed her chair in. Slightly worried, I caught her eye and mouthed silently 'Are you alright?' she gave a little nod of her head, barely noticeable and winked as she started to walk out of the classroom. Feeling relieved, I went back to staring out the window while pretending to listen to whatever Mr. Terada was talking about. 

Fifteen minutes later Tomoyo walked back in, much to the astonishment of everyone in the class. "The nurse gave me some Tylenol and I started to feel much better," she explained to Mr. Terada, "So I decided to come back. I didn't want to miss anything important." [AN: I have absolutely no idea if they have Tylenol in Japan, but it's the only type of painkiller I can think of at the moment… _;;] 

"If you think you feel well enough to come back, then please have a seat." Said Mr. Terada, clearly taken aback; any student with half a brain would have stayed in the nurse's office all afternoon so they could skip class. I waited impatiently until he had turned his back on the classroom again and then leaned across the gap between our seats and whispered "Tomoyo, what's going on? Are you alright?" 

Tomoyo smiled a smile I hadn't seen in years; the 'I-know-something-that-you-don't-ha-HA' smile. Quite frankly, it gave me the heebie jeebies.  

"I'm fine!" She chirruped. Suddenly filled with a sense of impending doom, I straightened in my seat and groaned softly. 

_What I wouldn't give to go home…_

***

Mei Ling was quite certain she had gone insane. Not only had she agreed to help Xiao's sisters, she was now trying to drag Tomoyo Daidouji into the mess as well. 

"So, basically, you want me to participate in a highly illegal operation so that Syaoran will stop sulking around your house." The Japanese girl stated in a no-nonsense voice, making Mei Ling wince. The whole thing had never really sounded all that great, and Tomoyo's straightforward summary didn't really help the cause.  

"Um. More or less, that's the general idea." She replied, resisting the slam the receiver into her forehead multiple times, and instead settled for looping the phone chord around her finger nervously. Tomoyo was a key element in their plan, and if she refused to help the whole thing would go down the drain.

"Will I get to videotape?" She finally asked.   

"Yes." MeiLing agreed. "But Syaoran's sisters want copies—" she was drowned out b a sudden shriek of pure joy radiating from the opposite of the receiver, followed shortly by a babble of plans for camera angles and costumes that made Mei Ling's head spin. 

"So does this mean you'll help?" Mei Ling interjected cautiously.

"Of course!" Tomoyo responded. "I could never pass up a chance like this! I'll see you later, Mei Ling." 

"Yeah. Bye." Mei Ling hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. The rest of the plan would be simple. Easy as pie.

…

_Yeah, right. Who am I kidding? _Mei Ling thought miserably, groaning out loud. _I have the riskiest part of the whole thing—getting Xiao on and off the plan intact, and making sure no one sees me do it. _

"MeiLing?" Fuu Tie stuck her head into the dark haired girl's room. "You wanna come here and help us out for a minute?"

"Um…. sure. What're you doing?" 

"We need some help with the sleeping potion for Xiao." Fuu Tie explained, heading out of Mei Ling's room and down the hallway to the kitchen. 

"Oh. Okay." she asked, jogging a bit to keep up with the older girl's long strides. A comfortable silence stretched between the two girls as they walked down the hallway reached the kitchen doors, when Mei Ling came to a sudden halt. "Fuu Tie?" she asked, looking up at the older girl. 

"Hm?"

"Do you really think this is going to work?"  

Fuu Tie looked startled. "Yeah. Why?

"I dunno…it's just that this whole thing just kinda _happened_ all of a sudden. I just think we're going to mess up and Xiao is going to end up hating us." She replied, feeling extraordinarily stupid. 

"Mei Ling, you worry too much. Don't worry about it! With your capable cousins on the job, there's no way our plan can fail!" Fuu Tie stated, giving her the thumbs up.  Mei Ling didn't reply, but she sighed as she pushed the door to the kitchen open. 

"I'm here." She announced.  "What do you want me to do?" Her other three cousins sat in a semi circle around the stove, adding things to a boiling pot of what looked like green jello. [AN: My computer doesn't think jello is a word. Silly computer.]

"We need you to make a chocolate milkshake." Fei Mei spoke up, adding something to the pot, which began to emit blue and purple sparks.

"What?! You can make your own friggin' milkshakes!" 

She Fa gave Mei Ling a look that practically dripped with Duh. "Do you really think Xiao Lang is going to drink this if we hand it to him?" she asked pointedly.

Mei Ling blinked. "Well…no…"

"That's why we need the milkshake. We can dump it in there, and Xiao Lang will never suspect a thing. We _always_ give him a chocolate shake to apologize whenever we do something that gets him pissed off at us. It'll seem perfectly ordinary." Fah Ren explained, flashing a grin at her cousin.

"Alrighty then. As long as I'm not making it for you people. "MeiLing amended, wandering over the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of ice cream, and a jug of milk.  Peering into the fridge, Mei Ling swung the door shut. "We're out of chocolate syrup." She announced. 

She Fa shrugged indifferently. "No problem." All four girls snapped their fingers and fiver very large bottles of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup fell out of midair with a faint crackling noise, and landed neatly on the counter.

"Five bottles? Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Mei Ling asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really. You're gonna need it to cover up the taste; this potion has a pretty distinct flavor."

"Remind me why I'm doing this again. Just for laughs." 

"Because we need someone to keep Xiao Lang in Japan." She Fa said patronizingly.

"Yeah, but why _me_?" the black haired girl wailed.

"Because you won't lock us up somewhere for trying to drug our brother and smuggle him onto an plane."  Fei Mei grinned. "Besides, he won't set _you _on fire."

"Goody. Forgive me if I don't jump and down with glee." She responded acridly. 

"C'mon Mei Ling! It's not really breaking the law…just bending it a little." Fah Ren said cheerfully.

Mei Ling threw her hands up in despair. "You people are nuts. Wacko. INSANE. You should be in straight jackets in a padded room with nice young men in white coats watching over you." 

"And yet, in spite of all this, you're helping us anyway." Fuu Tie pointed out calmly.

Mei Ling glared. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Nothing..." The worst part about her cousins, Mei Ling reflected, was that they could make anything, even sneaking up on Xiao and setting his underwear on fire, (which they had actually done, and had mad Xiao made enough to flood their rooms), sound completely sensible. More then that even—logical, reasonable and practical. And after whatever they were planning had gone crashing down in flames, they would simply think of something new that was just as insane and attempt to pull it off.  

"Okay..." Fei Mei said suspiciously, adding something else to the potion. "There. It's done."

"Really?" Fah Ren asked excitedly, peering into the bubbling pot. 

"Really, really." Fei Mei confirmed, wiping her hands off on a towel and setting the pot on the counter to cool. 

"Good." Mei Ling commented, pouring the milk into the blender, and then pushing a button. "Took you long enough." The machine began to whir, mixing the contents together as She Fa removed the pot from the stove and poured the bright green liquid into a measuring cup. Taking the blender from Mei Ling, she carefully poured the concoction into the container, pausing every once in a while to check a piece of paper on the counter. The mixture simmered for a minute, then returned to a normal looking milkshake. "Here." She said, pouring the pseudo-milkshake into a glass and putting on a tray. "Go deliver this to Xiao Lang."

"What!? Me!?" Mei Ling cried incredulously. "Nuh uh, no way! That's _your _potion, you do the dirty work!"

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Meeeeeeeeeeeei Liiiiiiiiiiiing…" wailed Fei Mei, "Xiao isn't even going to let us get within ten feet of him without setting us on fire! He won't be suspicious of _you_." 

"No. You guys have done nothing but plan while _I've _been doing all the labor." Mei Ling responded angrily, pointing at her cousins. 

"Weren't _we _the ones who got chased around the library by some psycho guard _after_ we snuck into the place? Which, I remind you, took at least an hour." Fah Ren muttered angrily under her breath to Fuu Tie, who sighed. 

"You want to knock Xiao out, _you_ give him the milkshake." Their cousin continued firmly, warming to the subject. "In fact, the only useful thing you've done the whole time was making the potion! And I'm going to be flying blind by myself once I get on the plane, tomorrow, so I think you guys owe it to me."

The four girls traded sideways looks. "But-" they began, only to be cut off.

"Nuh uh! There's no way in hell you're gonna make me do this, and that's final." Mei Ling declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fifteen minutes later Mei Ling found herself standing outside of Xiao Lang's room holding a tray with the ersatz milkshake on it and wondering if hell was as bad as everyone said it was. 

***

Someone knocked on m door, and I resisted the urge to chuck my desk through the entryway. "Go away!" I yelled. "You four nutsos have already done enough damage. Why don't you go do something productive, like play in traffic?" 

"Thanks, but no thanks." Mei Ling's voice answered, slightly muffled because of the door. "Now let me in."    

 "Oh. Sorry." I slid off my bed and padded lightly over to the door. "I thought you were my sisters."

"No, really?" she asked dryly when I opened it. "I couldn't tell. You're so subtle like that and all, you know." She was holding a tray with a milkshake on it in her hands, and I looked at it pointedly. "What? Haven't you ever seen a milkshake before?"

"Did my sisters send you to apologize for them?" A flicker of something that looked like guilt flitted across Mei Ling's face, but it came and went so quickly I wasn't sure if I had actually seen it.

"Yeah, I guess." She said vaguely, walking into my room and setting the tray on my dresser. I raised an eyebrow.

"You guess'? Did they send you here or not?" I asked, sitting back down on my bed.   

"Sorta. They ambushed me in the hallway, and told me to deliver it to you or they would give me a wedgie." She replied, her back facing toward me as she fiddled with something on the tray. "I would define that more as blackmail, but then again, that's just my personal opinion." 

"Somehow I'm not surprised." I responded wryly, watching her carefully. Something was up; Mei Ling was acting oddly, and I suspected my sisters had something to do with it. They always did. "So. You gonna stand there all day or what?"

"What?" Mei Ling replied distractedly. "Oh. No, of course not. Budge over, you big lump. My butt's not that small." I complied, shifting over so Mei Ling could occupy the other half of my bed, and she flopped down next to me. "Hey, Xiao…why don't you want to go to Japan?" she asked suddenly, turning her head to look at me quizzically. I didn't bother to reply, seeing as I was too busy falling off the bed in surprise to form an intelligent answer. 

"Where the _hell_ did that come from?" I asked furiously, pulling myself off the floor and leveling her with a glare, which didn't seem to concern her that much. "If my sisters-"

"Your sisters didn't have anything to do with this." She cut me off smoothly. "I want to know. After all, if you love Sakura, I think it would make sense to go see her."

I blushed. "I do love her." 

"So go to Japan." 

"No!"

"Why not? You're being an idiot, Xiao." Mei Ling informed me, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest. I didn't reply, pretending I was too busy standing up and brushing imaginary dirt of my pants, which didn't even faze my cousin in the least; she remained in the same position leveling the same look at me until I felt compelled to say something. 

"I just don't feel like it." I muttered rather lamely. 

"Well, gee. That's a _really_ good reason, Xiao." Mei Ling responded, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Honestly, I don't know why I even bothered. I should have known I wouldn't get through _your_ thick skull." She stood up angrily, stalked over to the dresser and picked up the milkshake, then carried over to me. "Drink it."

I blinked at her intelligently. "Huh?"

"I wasn't going to make you do this, you know." She informed me huffily, "But if you're going to be so damn stubborn about it then I suppose I have no other choice." Utterly confused beyond any belief, I regressed from blinking stupidly to staring stupidly instead.  

"What on earth does drinking that dumb milkshake have to do with anything?" 

"It doesn't matter. Drink it and then I'll explain, alright?" My cousin ordered, looking extremely annoyed with me. Then I began to get suspicious. Mei Ling was here, trying to make me drink something my sisters had made; this fairly reeked of a Scheme. 

"Wait a minute-" I began warily, only to be cut of forcibly as Mei Ling rushed me quickly, pinched my nose and held the glass up to my mouth. Surprised, I swallowed without thinking before hastily trying to spit it back out, causing myself to gag charmingly; but Mei Ling didn't back off, and I was forced to consume at some of the drink before I managed to knock her hand away. "Ookaaay…" I said, backing away from my cousin slowly as she began to circle me with a crazed gleam in her eye. "I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAGGG!" She yelled suddenly, charging me with the milkshake in hand. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled, running desperately for the door in hopes of escape and throwing it open. 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" My sisters agreed, destroying any chance of flight by cheerfully standing in the middle of the hallway outside my door and conveniently blocking my way out. 

"Hi Xiao!" Fei Mei chirruped merrily, looking completely a-okay with the fact that Mei Ling was standing behind me looking as if there was nothing more she wished to do then rip me to shreds. "I guess Mei Ling didn't convince you then." She added sadly, shaking her head in disapproval. 

"Silly boy. It would have been a lot easier for you if you had listened to her, and gone of your own free will." She Fa informed me casually, removing the glass from Mei Ling carefully and handing it to Fuu Tie. "Now we're going to have to do it the hard way." 

"What are you talking about?!?" Mei Ling demanded. "There was never an 'easy way'! There was only the insane, law-breaking, incredibly **STUPID** way!" 

I began to feel slightly worried. 

"Honestly Mei Ling," Fuu Tie said in exasperation, rolling her eyes, "We _knew_ you would try to convince him to go without being drugged. How thick do you think we are?" Mei Ling muttered a few extremely uncomplimentary words about my sisters and their stupid plans, earning her a stern reprimanding glare from She Fa and some equally unflattering words from Fuu Tie. 

"What?" I asked, now in the stages of extreme panic, "What are you talking about? You're not seriously considering drugging me, are you?" 

"It's too late, little brother!" Fah Ren said with a smile, pointing to the glass in She Fa's hands. 

**_…_**

****

**_"WHAT?!!?"_ **I roared, making my sister's 'eep' in surprise as I stalked towards them menacingly. **_"I AM GOING TO-" _**But my sisters never found out exactly what I was going to do, because the whatever they had put in the milkshake picked that exact moment to kick in and I suddenly found everything going black; crumpling to the ground I found myself staring at the ceiling as it slowly faded away, and my sisters gathered around me in interest.

_Oh god…_

***

"Alright!" Fei Mei cheered, as Xiao Lang's eye's flickered shut, "Phase one is a success! I think we should celebrate."

"Yeah…with some _chocolate_!" 

"Or some ice cream."

"How about chocolate ice cream?" 

"Rrgh…stop that!" Mei Ling ordered. "First of all, we have to find someplace to stuff Xiao's body, 'cuz his flight doesn't leave until tomorrow. Then there can be some chocolate, okay?" 

"Fine, fine."

"Whatever. Let's hurry up so we can get some ice cream."

"Chocolate ice cream!"

"Wooooo! Chocolate!"

"Stop that and come over here!" Barked the Chinese girl, waving at her cousins impatiently.

Exactly one hour later the same girl found herself sitting in the kitchen watching as She Fa attempted to drink an entire bottle of chocolate syrup while her sisters cheered her on in a somewhat drunken fashion. Idly wondering if the four girls in the room with her had been replaced with some sort of demons at birth, Mei Ling heaved a sigh and stood up as her cousins began to giggle sporadically. 

"Look! She _stood up_!" Gurgled Fuu Tie, causing her sisters to burst into hysterical laughter, followed shortly by She Fa spitting out a mouthful of chocolate as she tried to laugh and swallow at the same time and utterly failed. More giggling ensued, which Mei Ling ignored. Pausing to look back at her cousins as she reached the door, Mei Ling regarded them warmly. True, they were absolutely insane, prone to glomping people randomly, had a rather unnatural addiction to chocolate, and rather fond of buying Xiao pink underwear, but she loved them all the same and there were no other four people she would entrust Xiao's life with. 

Stealing into the hallway quietly, Mei Ling shut the door carefully so that the loud tittering of the four girls sitting on the other side wouldn't be heard and headed to her room. As she passed by Xiao Lang's, she peaked inside and was reassured to see that he was still out cold, seeming as if he was simply lying asleep on his bed. Grinning to herself, Mei Ling set off down the hallway suddenly feeling a lot better about the whole scheme in general; at that point it looked like nothing could wrong. 

Everything was going to be fine. 

Or so she thought. 

***

How many of you caught the random Shrek quote? (And, just to be safe, I don't own Shrek either, you silly moo.)


	3. And the Rain Came Down

**Shimai no Keikaku                **Chapter Three: And the Rain Came Down 

AN: Whoo. This chapter took a _lot_ less time then the second one did—and it's all because of you folks! Give yourself a pat on the back and a muffin or two. You deserve it, my friends. 

shameless plug

Miss Qui Chen is the most spifferific gal and she is constantly inflating my ego and making me feel loved, as well as poking me with a pointy stick to get this thing written. I'm so grateful to her that mere words cannot express my thanks. Instead, I'm gonna order y'all to go read her stories because they are FANTABULOUS. I kid you not. Her characterization of everyone is top notch, and her imagery and descriptions are far superior then my woeful attempts at being flowery by far. So go read them now. NOW, I SAY! D'ARRR.

/shameless plug    

One last note here: everything occurs roughly at the same time that everything else does in this story. Translation: When it's twelve in Hong Kong, it's also about twelve in Tomoeda too. So while Mei Ling is out plotting and whatnot Sakura is sitting in school being bored. Make sense? If you're confused drop me a line and I'll do my best to clear it up for you. I don't bite. Promise. 

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. You would not want it to be mine, for I would abuse Syaoran a heckuva lot more then I do in this story. 

***

Mei Ling walked into her room and closed the door behind her carefully; sighing to herself quietly, she went over to her bed and laid down on it. Although it was barely a quarter past noon, the Chinese girl was suddenly feeling inexplicably tired. Perhaps it was the added stress of the day, or the fact that she had just committed her first illegal act, or maybe it was because she had stayed up till three in the morning watching Mulan, but whatever the reason, Mei Ling soon found herself deeply asleep. 

***

"Awww…" Naoko pouted, looking out the window dejectedly. "I wanted to eat outside…stupid rain."

"It wasn't very likely in the first place, Naoko." Chiharu pointed out, rummaging through her bag and finally pulling out her lunch. "It's been raining since school started." 

"At this rate cheerleading practice is going to be canceled." I said, slightly disappointed. I had been looking forward to practice; we were supposed to learn a new combination. 

"Cheer up, Sakura!" Tomoyo told me with a smile. "I'm sure things will be okay." 

"I suppose so…." I replied, looking at her suspiciously, which only increased the width of her grin. Tomoyo was up to something…and I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to know.  __

"Tomoyo! Sakura!" Rika called, already halfway down the hallway with Naoko and Chiharu. "Hurry up! Naoko's hungry and she says if you're not down here in three seconds she's going to eat me." 

"Ah! Coming!" I cried, and ran down to meet them, Tomoyo following me beaming as if everything in the world was finally going the way she wanted it to.  

***__

Tomoyo Daidouji was feeling exceptionally cheerful. Today had been a very good day; not only did she have an opportunity to film her dearest Sakura once more, but also to film the conclusion to the romance she had been pushing along quietly for the past four years. 

(Not that she could really blame Li, or her beloved Sakura either; it had taken the silly girl four years to confess to Yuki, so it had to be expected that she would take four years the next time around. As for Li…well, he was Li. He had never been too good at expressing feelings in the first place. She had been _very_ pleased when he had told Sakura he was in love with her, although she had to take points away for the immediate fleeing he had done afterwards.) 

She had been somewhat taken aback that morning when her cell phone had begun to vibrate in the middle of class; the only person who ever called on it was usually her mother, and then only at times of emergency. Seeing as how she wasn't _exactly_ supposed to have a phone in school, she had excused herself quietly and quickly made her way to the girl's restroom. 

And she was even more surprised to find that it was not her mother calling, but none other then Mei Ling Li, with a proposition to offer that was so insanely off-kilter that Tomoyo had instantly fallen in love with it. Vaguely trying to remember when she had given the Chinese girl her cell phone number, Tomoyo had quickly agreed to the hair brained scheme and skipped back to class, alarming her darling Sakura as well as Mr. Terada with her rapid recovery.    

Best of all, Tomoyo only had to pick Mei Ling and Li up at the airport, drive them to her house and then drive the duo to Sakura's house as soon as Li had woken up to complete her part of the arrangement. The rest of it—the illegal, plane stowing part as well as the drugging—was left to Mei Ling and Li's four older sisters. Which really was a pity, Tomoyo thought, for it would have surely made many interesting filming opportunities. Ah, well. There would be many, many things to tape soon enough. Tomoyo smiled, a smile that would have sent Sakura fleeing in terror had she seen it and waltzed down the hallway to lunch.

Today had been a very good day indeed.

***

Mei Ling was rudely awoken at 2:30 by Fah Ren dumping a glass of water on her head. 

"Good morning, merry sunshine!" She chirruped, and Mei Ling buried her head in her pillow and groaned. 

"It's not morning." She mumbled. Fah Ren ignored her, and proceeded to steal her cousin's pillow and chuck it out the bedroom window. "Heeeeey…"

"Come on, get up!"

"What'cha do that for?" Mei Ling protested sleepily. "That was my pillow…and you threw it out that…square hole thingy..."

"That's a window, dear." The older girl informed her condescendingly. "Now get up."

"Whyyyy…" 

"Because we have to pack for Xiao and get him, you, and the luggage to the airport before his plane takes off." Fah Ren explained tolerantly, poking her cousin in the head. "Besides, you have to get your things together too." 

"Mmhggm." Mei Ling was obviously not paying attention. 

"Meeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiii Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggg…." Fah Ren moaned. "You've gotta get up! Xiao's plane leaves in an hour and a half, so we don't exactly have enough time for you to—" 

_"What?!" _Suddenly wide-awake, the young Chinese girl grabbed her cousin by the shoulders and shook her violently for no apparent reason that Fah Ren could comprehend. "What do you mean his plane leaves in an hour and a half?!"  

Fah Ren tried to say something, but it came out as 'glrk.' 

"ANSWER ME!" She shrieked, shaking her even more forcefully. "YOU'D BETTER NOT BE SERIOUS ABOUT—"

"I _am_ serious!" Fah Ren wailed pathetically, finally managing to get something out, "You can even look on the ticket if you want—" Mei Ling dropped her abruptly onto the floor, losing all interest in abusing her cousin. "Owwww…that hurt."  

"Why didn't you tell me that it was leaving today?!?" She screeched. "I'm not packed! I haven't showered since yesterday! And what in the seven hells am I supposed to tell my mother? I can't just get up and leave and old time I want to!"  Well, losing all interest in physically abusing her, anyway. 

"You never asked us when the plane left." Fah Ren pointed out from her position on the floor. "Besides, you can just tell Auntie Chao that…um…you have to go shopping."

"Who knows how long I'm gonna be gone; it could take me anywhere from three days to three years to get Xiao and Sakura together! What do you want me to do, tell her I got lost on the way back from the mall!?!" 

"You're panicking, Mei Ling."

"I AM **NOT PANICKING!"   **

"You do realize that this is not helping the situation in any way, shape or form." Her relative responded easily enough, considering the fact that she felt mildly deaf in the ear closest to Mei Ling. "If you want to pull this off, you'd better get going right now; if you want to take a shower I'll get everybody else to get the charm ready for Xiao." 

"Fine." Mei Ling scowled, obviously not completely satisfied with this answer. "Wait. Charm? What charm? Do I even want to know about this charm thingy?" She asked suddenly, feeling the edges of her calm being eaten away by a massive panic attack. 

"Oh, it's nothing bad," she reassured her. "Just the charm to get him off the plane." 

"Okay." Mei Ling placated herself once again, only to instantly be swamped by another wave of apprehension. "Hold on…how am I gonna get him off the plane with this thing if I don't have any magic?"

"We went over this already, Mei Ling…you don't need magic to activate it. Just the proper incantation."

"Riiight. I remember that."

"Uh-huh. Just go get yourself ready."

"I _do _remember—hey! LISTEN TO ME!" 

***__

It was _still _raining. 

I scowled out the window absentmindedly, half listening to Mr. Terada as my hand automatically copied down his charts on the board. It was almost three o'clock and the rain kept pouring steadily down, and it didn't show any signs of stopping in the near future…which meant that cheerleading practice was canceled for sure. 

Crap. 

I turned back to the front of the classroom, pointedly ignoring the pitter-pattering of the drops as they hit the window. Maybe if I pretended it wasn't happening it would go away, and then I wouldn't get soaking wet on the way home. _And maybe when I get home, _I thought wryly, _Syaoran will be standing there with a big ol' bouquet of flowers and a kiss for me too. Right, Sakura. You keep on dreaming. _I sighed, trying not to become immersed in my miserable thoughts._ Hey, think positive; at least it's not a thunderstorm._

**_BOOMrumblerumblerumble…_**

_Aww man…_I glared at nothing in particular, the storm that had been brewing the whole day finally starting its miserable little tirade. I resisted the urge to yell at it, reminding myself that it was just a bunch of clouds, and therefore couldn't understand me anyway. 

*** __

Mei Ling felt like kicking something. 

It was 3:02, she was packed, showered, she had managed to throw some clothes in a suitcase for Xiao, and her cousins were _still_ working on the stupid charm.  

"Are you done _now?_" She asked gazing at the wall in a somewhat dazed stupor. All five of the girls were gathered in She Fa's bedroom, along with Xiao (he had been shoved hastily underneath the bed) and the luggage. Mei Ling was currently lounging on a couch, staring at the wall across from her and periodically asking if they were done yet. 

"No." Fah Ren said patiently, never taking her eyes off the pendant in front of her. "Hey, cuz—Tomoyo did agree to help us, right? We never really asked…"

"Yeah. She's gonna pick us up at the airport at eight…shit." 

"What's your problem?" Fuu Tie questioned, furrowing her brow as she did something tricky with her hands. 

The girl groaned. "I told her the plane was gonna arrive at eight o'clock tomorrow night."

"Now why on earth would you do a silly thing like that?" Fei Mei sounded distinctly amused. Mei Ling wanted to smack her across the face, but managed to quell the urge because she had the nasty feeling if she disturbed the spellwork that Fei Mei was doing she would probably be turned into a rabbit. 

"I thought the plane was leaving at six, thanks to some very helpful misinformation from you idiots." She retorted irritably. "Now I have to go call her again and tell her the right time. And day."

"It arrives at six." She Fa informed her cousin, picking up the pendant—a large green stone in the shape of a crescent moon—and hung it on a metal chain.  

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She blinked once, and then looked at her cousin in askance. "You're done?" 

"Yeah."  The older girl carefully deposited the necklace in Mei Ling's hands. "Here you go. Make sure you don't use it 'til you're off the plan, mmkay?" 

"I just have one question."

"And what's that?" She Fa asked. 

"How do I make it work?" 

***__

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called, shoving her shoes into her locker hastily as thunder rumbled overhead, "Wait for me!"  [AN: For the sake of this story I'm assuming that Sakura's school is let out at three. Mmkay? Mmkay! Go team!] 

"All right." The dark-haired girl agreed, stopping and waiting patiently for her friend by the door. "Do you need a ride home?" She asked, casting a glance out the glass windowpane at the rainy mess. 

"That would be great." Sakura said fervently, hitching her backpack up on her shoulders. "I was hoping it wouldn't starting storming really bad until I was back home, but I guess my luck ran out. Oh! I forgot. Dad's working late tonight and Touya isn't going to be home until seven, so I was kinda hoping I could stay over at your house until about six thirty or so…"  

"That should be-" Tomoyo frowned in mid-sentence, cutting herself off. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out a cell phone—which was vibrating like mad—flipped it open and held it up to her ear. "Hello?" Curious, Sakura hovered near her friend and mouthed 'Who is it?' to which Tomoyo simply smiled and made a shushing noise. She pointed to the door, making it clear that she wanted Sakura to stay there and wandered over next to the rows of lockers to gain some privacy. 

Tomoyo mostly listened to the person on the other end, occasionally nodding and making noises of agreement. After what seemed an eternity to Sakura, but in reality was actually only a few minutes she snapped the phone shut and walked back over to her friend, a somewhat evil gleam in her eye. "I'm sorry, Sakura." She said, looking very sorry indeed—perhaps she had imagined that evil gleam? "Mother just called and told me about a meeting I have to go to this afternoon, and it's not done until seven thirty, so I guess you coming over is out of the question. I can still give you a ride home, though…" 

Sakura sighed. "Thanks, Tomoyo. Maybe I'll come over tomorrow."

Tomoyo smiled in a way that revealed all of her pretty white teeth. "That would be lovely." 

***__

"Hello?" Tomoyo's voice said, sounding slightly altered and impersonalized.

"Hi. This is Mei Ling. Ummm…about the plane…I was wrong. Syaoran's stupid sisters didn't tell me the right date _or _time, so it actually leaves at four today and gets to Tomoeda at six." She realized she was babbling when Fah Ren gave her an odd look from the front seat, but plowed on ahead. "So…yeah. That's not a problem, is it?" 

"No, no. It's fine." The Japanese girl reassured her, her voice crackling faintly over the phone.  

"Oh good." Mei Ling breathed a sigh of relief. "This is the last time I ever rely on my cousins for information without checking it first. Geez."

"You do realize we're sitting in the same car as you are, right?" She Fa said huffily, turning her head slightly to deliver a reproachful glare at Mei Ling. She had been elected as driver by Mei Ling, who quite frankly didn't trust any of her other cousins in behind the wheel; generally, She Fa was the most practical and level headed and she was much more preferable to, say, Fei Mei, who had failed her driver's test thirty-two times.  

"Keep your eyes on the road." She responded, waving her hand in a 'shoo shoo' kind of way. "I don't wanna end up in a ditch because you weren't paying attention to where you were going."  

"I don't want to hear that kind of cheek from you. Respect your elders, dammit!" 

Mei Ling said something that would have gotten her banned from most preschools, sending the other four girls into gales of laughter. She ignored this. "Sorry. There's not a cure for stupidity so usually I just pretend they're not here and mostly it works. I'll call you when the plane arrives, okay? Bye." She hit the 'end' button on the cell phone and shut it—or would have, at least, if the phone hadn't decided to stick, nearly causing Mei Ling to snap it in half. 

The foursome once again burst into giggles, causing the car to swerve alarmingly. Mei Ling yelped in surprise, said a few words that one probably wouldn't want to use in front of one's grandmother, and fell forward only to stop jarringly as the seatbelt locked. Blinking rather stupidly at it, she said something else as equally dirty as the first and then pushed herself back into an upright position. 

Fuu Tie sniggered. "If stupidity is a disease then it must be spreading…"

Mei Ling threw the phone at her head.  

 ***__

"Bye Tomoyo!" I called, waving to my friend from my porch as she pulled away in her limousine, and if I squinted I could see her hand waving back at me through the dark windowpane. Sighing as the car pulled around the bend and disappeared, I unlocked the door and stepped inside, announcing loudly that I was home as I took off my shoes. 

"Hey, Sakura!" Kero said cheerfully, zooming in from the kitchen and hovering around my head. "What're ya doin' home so early? I thought you had cheerleadin' practice today." 

"Haven't you noticed the rain?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I headed upstairs to my room. "It was canceled."

"Oh." He said intelligently, flying ahead of me and hovering every now and then so I could catch up. "Well, where were ya this mornin' then? I thought you'd been kidnapped or somethin'—nearly scared me half to death wakin' up to see that you were already gone." 

"Hahaha. Very funny, Kero. For you information, I woke up early." I informed him with a hint of pride.

Kero abruptly burst into hysterical laughter, falling out of the air to roll around on the ground in front of me clutching his stomach.  

This continued for several minutes.

I began to feel mildly insulted. 

"No, seriously Sakura, where were ya?" He wheezed, pushing himself up into an upright position, his eyes crinkled at the edges and seeming as if he was trying very hard not to go back to rolling around on the floor again. 

"I wasn't joking, Kero." I said very stiffly, opening the door to my room and stepping inside. When there was silence instead of the expected cry of disbelief, I turned back to see the Guardian Beast sitting where I had left him in the floor looking as if I had just announced that I was his grandmother and was getting married to my alarm clock. 

"Kero?"

Crickets chirruped in the background and a breeze floated through my room, whistling eerily. 

"….Keeeeeeeeerooooooooo…."

No response. 

Experimentally, I shut the door in his face, waited for five seconds and then opened it again. Nothing had changed; Kero was still sitting in the middle of the hallway like a piece of furniture. Shrugging to myself, I shut the door again and made my way over to my desk, pulled out one of the drawers and took out a few sheets of stationary. I had received a letter from Eriol a couple of days before (it had vividly described an interesting morning he had experienced involving Nakuru, Suppi, three gallons of milk, twenty-four pairs of socks and a teaspoon of sugar) and since there was nothing else to do and I wanted to know how everyone was doing back in merry old England anyway, I pulled out a pencil and set it carefully against the top of the paper.

_Dear Eriol,_

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!"

There was suddenly a very loud shriek from outside my door as Kero realized I had locked it and began to bang his tiny fists against it, howling at me all the while.

"THIS AIN'T FUNNY, SAKURA! LET ME IN!!"

Grinning to myself—served him right for laughing at me—I ignored him and continued my letter, having the distinct feeling that Eriol would be very proud of me. __

"**SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

***

Alrighty here, ya. Next chapter is about halfway finished at this point in time, so if I'm not a lazy bitch like I usually am it'll be posted next weekend. Please keep in mind that I am probably lying about this and no bananas will be hurt. 

**Stargirl-rebels – **Thanks, m'dear! I tend to think I'm funny but people don't always agree with me because my sense of humor tends to be a bit off-kilter, so it's nice to know I'm not just amusing myself. The random Shrek quote is from the beginning of the movie, you know, the 'Really?' 'Really really' one. It's somewhere between the middle and the end of the chapter; I can't remember exactly where. 

Alpha Draconis – It's possible. You would have to ask them, though. They'd probably agree, but that's not really the point. 

**BlakBluNailPolish45 - **::cackles:: Oh, I've got lots and lots of things planned for _that_ little scene. In fact, its one of the few parts of this that hasn't changed at all during the many plot revisions and when it finally gets posted I hope you'll like it. 

Cherri Ookami – You get double brownie points for reviewing both o' my chapters. I'm glad I can keep you entertained :D 

**Miss Qui Chen – **Wah. No brooms. Poe will be a good girl and update the next chapter soon. Seriously though, your reviews always have the side effect of turning me into a great big happy pile of goo that wibbles around my house humming to itself, much to the disgust of my mother. And continuing 'Happily Ever After' was the best way to make me want to write as well, you evil calculating fiend. I loff you so. 

**sayura – **Yes, IDD (my compy) is feeling much better now, although he still refuses to let my LOTR game work. I'll do my best to update faster from now on as well, so no worries. Hakuna Matata, my friend.

**SAKURABLOOM – **Mei Ling is going to have quite the potty mouth in upcoming chapters, so although it's PG-10 right now it'll become PG-13 later on. I'm just thinking ahead for once :D Although I never actually stated it anywhere (that I can remember, at least) this _is _an S+S story. I just really like Mei Ling and Syaoran's sisters a lot, so it may seem a bit more focused on them for a while until they get to Japan. 

**katana-chan – **I'm happy to see you like it! Yeah, Syaoran's sisters are complete nutters, but since we're not given a lot of information about them besides the fact that they like cute things, I partially based them off my own sisters. Shhh, don't tell anyone! 

That's all for now, folks! 

Oh, and llama.   


End file.
